Riley
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: As the Chicago PD works a mysterious case, Erin makes a connection to a young girl named Riley, who has her own mysteries about her. R&R! Hope you like. Slight crossover with Chicago Fire.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, everybody listen up." Voight said as his team sat down at their desks ready to work. "Now, I'm sure you're all aware of the newest gang that's moved into our city. In the past 2 months since they moved in there has been a triple increase on drugs on these streets. A lot of low-level and mid level dealers have been offed lately and the case has been under the investigation of the gang unit... until now."

Voight taped a picture to the board. "Last night they made and killed this man.. an undercover cop in their gang. The case is now ours. We have surveillance from across the street of the abandoned warehouse where the murder took place. Now, although we didn't get any footage of the suspects, however we did get this.."

Voight reached down and grabbed another photo and taped it on the board. "This girl made a call from this pay phone to 911 saying that someone was being murdered. The picture's a little grainy.. but its all we have to go on right now."

"It looks like she has a tattoo... and she used a pay phone so we can assume no cell so... homeless maybe?" Erin said from her desk.

"Go, take Halstead. Antonio, see if you can get any prints off that pay phone. Ruzek, see if you can find any gang tattoos similar to that in our database" Voight said.

Erin and Jay nodded and off they went

"So what shelter should we hit first?" Jay said.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'm, have you seen this girl?" Erin asked one of the shelter directors.

"Mmm sorry no, can't say I have... has she done something wrong?" The woman asked.

"No, we just wanna talk. Will you let me know if she comes by?" Erin say, handing the woman her card.

"Of course, not a problem." The woman replied.

"Well, anything?" Jay asked as Erin returned to the car.

"Nope." Erin said as she put the car in gear.

"Well, we could branch out and start searching other shelters outside the area, or we could double back and check some of the allies, subway stations, and abandon buildings in the area?" Jay suggested.

"Hey that's her!" Erin said, slightly slamming the breaks.

Jay looked to where she was pointing. There was a young girl with red hair playing guitar across the street in a small park. She had the same tattoo as the picture. Erin and Jay parked the car and got out.

_(Singing)_ "Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you, and everything you do... and they were all yellow."_ (Singing)_

The girl had her eyes closed, and she smiled as she sang out and strummed her guitar. It reminded Erin of the movie _August Rush._

"You're quite talented." Erin said as she approached the girl.

The girl opened her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, any requests?"

"No, but we would like to talk to you though." Jay said, stepping forward and showing her his badge.

The girl's smile vanished from her face. "What about?" She asked as she collected the money in her case and began to put her guitar away.

"About a phone call that was made from a pay phone a block from the old warehouse on Johnson's Street." Jay asked.

The girl closed her guitar case and stood up to face the detectives. She met their eyes but she didn't say a word. Erin stared at the girl for a few moments.. there was something familiar in her rain grey eyes.

"Would you mind coming down to the station with us and answering a few questions?" Erin said. "Maybe your parents or someone could meet us down there?"

"I'm 18." The girl said quietly.

"Great, we can even give you a ride down there." Jay said.

The girl looked very unsure.. "uh ok... 20 minutes tops. I have work."

"Ok, we can put your guitar in the back." Jay said, reaching towards the girl. The girl flinched and jumped back.

"Ok" Jay said putting his hands up as they headed for the car.

* * *

Voight watched from behind the glass as Erin and Jay questioned the girl.

"I'm detective Lindsay and this is Halstead." Erin said, "What's your name?"

"R..r..Riley." The girl said.

The two detectives waited for a last name but it never came.

"So where were you last night Riley." Erin asked.

Riley shrugged. "Asleep somewhere."

"Asleep near this warehouse?" Jay asked sliding a picture forward.

"Yes." Riley answered.

"Are you homeless Riley?" Erin asked.

Riley nodded.

"There are lots of shelters in the area you could stay at." Erin said.

"You have to be on guard all night in shelters if you don't want someone stealing your stuff... they haven't been the safest places to stay." Riley said.

"So where do you live now?" Erin asked.

Riley didn't respond.

"Ok talk to me about this." Jay said sliding the surveillance picture of her on the pay phone across the table to her.

The girl picked up the photo and looked at it. "I made the call" she said hesitantly.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Erin said. "We can protect you you know."

"I didn't see anything... I heard a gunshot and I assumed the worst. It was gang territory." Riley said. "Can I go now? My 20 minutes are up and I have to go to work."

Erin sighed and nodded. "Yes, here's my card. Where do you work? My partner Jay here can give you a ride."

"No.. thanks. I work at Pat's Pawn shop. I'll just run." Riley said and got up as Jay opened the door for her.

* * *

Later Voight and Erin sat in his office as the day was winding down.

"So that kid today." Voight said.

"Yeah.. there was something up with her... and she said she only heard a gun shot but the pay phone call said someone was being murdered..." Erin said.

"Did you notice during the interview that even when you spoke to her she had her eyes on Jay? Watching his hands?" Voight commented.

"Yeah.. and she seemed really jumpy too.." Erin said.

Voight nodded. "That girl's been hit. And she'll never talk with a man in the room. Stop by that pawn shop tomorrow, see if she's there. Maybe she'll talk to you one on one in a more open area."

"Ok" Erin said gathering her coat.

Voight smiled and leaned a crossed the desk to ruffle Erin's hair. "Love you kiddo."

"Ahh" Erin said, giving Voight a sarcastic and playful look as she fixed her hair and left... with the Riley girl on her mind.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the first chapter :) R&R! If you want to see pictures and stuff for this story, you can go to my website! Just google "Hayleigh's Comet weebly" or use the link on my **_**_profile :) Thank you and stay tuned! _**


	2. Chapter 2

A little bell jingled as Erin enter Pat's Pawn Shop. It was a quaint little place, not like most pawn shops Erin had been in where most of the stock was stolen.

"Can I help you with something little missy?" An older gentlemen said, coming in from the back.

"Are you Pat?" Erin asked.

"I am." The man answered.

"Do you have someone called Riley working here?" Erin said.

"I do. She's not in today though." Pat said.

"What can you tell me about her?" Erin asked.

"Not much.. sweet girl, does a nice job sweeping up, keeps to herself, not a big talker, which I like... Why you asking about her?" Pat said, giving Erin a look.

Erin's reply to him was a flash of a badge.

"Huh.. can't imagine that little lady's being in trouble with the law." He said with a slight chuckle. "Look... She's homeless, she works for cheap and does a really nice honest job here. I keep her guitar locked up in the back for her so no punk on the street mugs her for it. I think she's staying somewhere near that junkyard out that way." He said pointing. "I see her coming and going from that area a lot these past few days.."

"Thank you" Erin said sincerely.

* * *

Erin walked a crossed the street and through a field before she came upon the junkyard. She did a quick surveillance of the area, noting that there weren't any security cameras, in fact, the whole area looked pretty abandoned. Erin slipped through a hole in fence and took a look around.

Erin was alerted to what sounded like the muffled sound of a car door closing. She headed in the direction of the sound when she saw the person she was looking for.

"Hey!" Erin called out.

Without even turning to look her way Riley took off.

"Hey! Riley! Wait! Hey!" Erin called after her as she gave chase. She had to admit.. this kid was fast. Riley made a hard right around one of the edges of the junk pile. Erin followed but stopped when she rounded the corner for Riley was on the ground, her leg badly wrapped up in some barbed wire.

"Hey, stop struggling.. let me help you." Erin said as she came closer.

Riley stopped struggling and jerking around on the ground and looked up. "I..know you...Detective Lindsay?"

Erin nodded as she knelt down at Riley's feet and examined the sharp wire that was cutting into Riley's ankle.

"Ok, I'm going to get my knife and see if we can get this off of you... I won't hurt you." Erin added as she saw a small flash of fear in the girl's eyes.

Riley nodded before laying her head back down on the ground as Erin went to work. The girl grimaced a few times but did not shed a tear. She was a tough little thing.

Finally Erin cut and pulled away the last piece of the barbed wire. "Alright your leg is free, but I think you're going to need a few stitches."

The girl got to her feet and dusted herself off, as did Erin.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Erin said.

"Its ok I'm fine." Riley said, "I have some bandaids and some gauze I can wrap it up in."

"Where?" Erin asked.

"Over here" Riley said, pointing to an old abandoned car.

"You keep your belongings in the car?" Erin said.

"I.. live in the car." Riley said with a shrug.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not." Erin said firmly.

At Erin's change of tone the girl looked as if she was going to take a step back. Finally she nodded.

* * *

"Detective Lindsay. Your friend's all good to go." A doctor said coming up to meet her in the hospital lobby. "She'll need a few dressing changes to make sure infection doesn't set in, but we've given her a tetanus shot and a shot of antibiotics to help with that. She'll have a limp for a day or two, but after that she should be fine. The cuts weren't too deep so just bring her back in about 7 days and we'll remove the stitches."

"Thanks so much for doing this" Erin said.

"Oh no problem" the doctor said, "but I gotta ask though... How well do you know this girl?"

"She's a possible witness I'm working on.. maybe hoping to turn her into a CI... Why?" Erin asked.

"Walk with me" the doctor said, "I think your friend has been abused."

"My boss suspected that too. Do you know how recently" Erin said.

"Not for a while, but I found some slight discoloration in some areas of her skin that appear to be old traumas... I took an X-ray of her ankle, just as a precaution to make sure the barbed wire didn't damage anything interior and I found heal hair-line fractures."

"So whoever beat her knew how to do some damage with leaving as little evidence is possible." Erin surmised.

"I would say so... Do you know if she's a member of a gang? She has a tattoo." The doctor said.

"We looked in the small possibility but didn't find anything. Plus not many gangs are running around with flowers and roses cascading down their arms." Erin respond.

"She's also partially blind in her right eye due to some type of blunt force trauma.." The doctor finished.

"Did you ask her about it?" Erin said.

"I did, but she said it happened when she was young and that she doesn't remember." The doctor said with a shrug. "Do I need to alert DCFS?"

"No, she's 18." Erin said running her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, she just seemed young to me. Take care detective."

* * *

"So tell me something Riley." Erin said as she and Riley got in the car.

"Ok" Riley said.

Erin looked at her with a bit of a smile, "Ok, so how long you been living on the streets."

Riley thought for a moment. "Nine months. I'm saving up to get a place though."

Erin wanted to asked her how she ending up on the streets in the first place and about her old injures, but she didn't. Riley was actually talking and Erin felt she would shut down if she tried to push her. So she kept the conversation light.

"Yeah, you close?" Erin said.

The girl shook her head "I got a good chunk saved up, but not enough to make a dent."

"You have any trouble out here on the streets." Erin asked.

"Got jumped once or twice... had some things stolen from me when I stayed at a few shelters, been messed with by other people on the streets." Riley said as she turned from Erin to picking her fingernails.

"I get it." Erin said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I was on the streets once too."

Riley turned to look at her.

"I wanna help you Riley." Erin said.

"Because you think I know something." Riley said.

Erin could hear the defensiveness coming back into the young girl's voice.

"I do... but that's not why I want to help you." Erin said as she brushed a piece of Riley's hair.

Riley flinched at the contacted. "Sorry.." she murmured.

"It's ok." Erin said softly.

"I wanna take you some place safe to stay at... at least until your leg heals up and your stitches come out. Then you can bolt if you want to." Erin said.

The girl looked down at her hand for a few minutes before looking back up at Erin. "Ok."

Erin smiled, "Ok"

Erin put the key in the ignition and picked up her phone.

"Hey Kelly, it's Erin. I have a favor to ask.."

* * *

_**To be continued... :) Hey Friends! Thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot to me :) Keep it up! R&R. See you for Chapter 3. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, do me a favor and wait here for a sec while I talk to my friend ok?" Erin said as they pulled up in front of Firehouse 51. Severide was walking out to meet them.

Riley nodded and Erin got out of the car. "Hey Kelly" she said with a warm smile.

"Hey, so I cleared it with the chief and its cool for her to stay here." Severide said with an equally warm smile.

"Ok, there's just a few things I wanna give you a heads up about." Erin said.

"Ok." Severide said.

"There's evidence that this kid's been beaten, bad, by somebody, most likely a male so just make sure your guys are aware of that. She's real quiet and avoident just FYI, so if she does speak or say anything in regards to my case or anything just text me ok?" Erin said.

Severide nodded, "And I talked to Shay and she said she'd do the dressing changes on her ankle."

"Thanks Kelly." Erin said touching his arm. She then turned and gestured Riley to get out of the car and join them.

Riley was hesitant as she made her way to the pair.

"Go slow" Erin whispered as to Severide as Riley approached them. "Riley, this is my friend Kelly. He's going to be looking out for you while you stay here ok. And his friend Shay is an EMT and she's going to take care of that ankle."

"Hi Riley." Severide said.

"Hi" Riley said quietly. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his hands.

"Hey Lieutenant! Where's the.. oh, hey Erin, how's it going?" Peter Mills said as he jogged up to them.

"Good, this is Riley." Erin said.

"Oh yeah, the ones that's going to be staying with us. I'm Pete." He said as he reached his hand out towards her.

Riley shot back like a spooked horse and almost bumped into Erin.

"Oh crap, I forgot, I'm sorry." Peter said sincerely.

"Hey, hey.. you're ok." Erin said as Riley fidgeted beside her. Erin could tell she was fighting the urge to run.

She stepped in front of Riley and kneeled down. "Hey.. just until your leg heals... then its up to you remember?"

Riley calmed down and nodded.

Erin and Severide took Riley inside and showed her around.

"And this is the bunk room.. you can take that one on the end there...and you can pretty much come and go as you please." Severide said.

Riley sat down on the bunk and looked around.

"I'll come check on you after my shift." Erin said.

Riley nodded.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Erin said to Kelly as they turned away from Riley.

"She'll be fine. So I'll see you later?" Severide said giving Erin a playful jab.

"Sure thing." Erin said with a smile.

"Detective Lindsay?" Riley's small voice rang out from the background.

Erin turned around to face her.

"Thank you." Riley said softly.

"You're welcome." Erin said.

* * *

"Hey kid" Herman said, "You wanna come eat with us? We got room over here." It was lunch time in the Firehouse.

Riley sat in a chair a crossed the room, away from everybody else. Riley politely shook her head.

"Ok, suit yourself." Herman said.

"Not really a people person is she.." Otis said, leaning towards Herman.

"So whatcha think the cops got us watching her for? I mean, I know Severide said she was a possible witness to murder but do you think she's like.. in the witness protection program or something real top-secret?" Cruz whispered to Otis.

"If she was... I don't think the cops would be hiding her in a neighborhood firehouse." Casey said, giving Cruz and Otis a look. "Look, you heard Severide, just stay out of her business."

* * *

Riley lay on her back on the bunk, relaxing as she stared up at the ceiling. She sat up straight and alert when she heard someone approach.

"Don't get up on my account." Shay said with a friendly smile. "Can I sit here?"

Riley nodded, making room for Shay to sit on the end of the bed.

"Are you Shay?" Riley asked quietly, as Shay was getting out her EMT bag.

"I am." Shay said and smiled at the girl.

"I'm.. Riley" She said a little shakily. She then slowly held out her hand.

Shay was a little surprised but didn't miss a beat as she gently took the young girl's hand and shook it.

"Can I take a look." Shay said gesturing at Riley's ankle with her eyes.

Riley lifted up her pants leg so Shay could see it. Shay gentle unwrapped the gauze. Riley flinched a little at the still somewhat tender skin.

"They did some nice work with this, It looks good." She told the girl. "Does it hurt at all?"

"A little, but I can take it." Riley said.

"Oh, tough guy." Shay said playfully as she zipped up her bag.

Riley cracked a slight smile and rolled her pants leg back down. "I've had worse."

"Yeah?" Shay said gentle, but just like that the girl shut down again.

"I'll see you later" Shay said, and left.

* * *

It was dark out when Erin pulled up in front of the firehouse and walked up to the hanger. Severide was sitting at the squad table with some of his guys. They were playing cards.

"Hey" Erin called out as she entered the building.

"Hey" he said, getting up.

The pair walking into the firehouse and into the bunk room where Riley was asleep.

"How's she doing?" Erin asked as she and Kelly watched as the young girl slept.

"Real good. She was no trouble at all. Even took out the trash." Severide said.

Erin smiled, pleased.

"There was just one hiccup.." Severide said.

Erin's smile faded and she turned, giving him a raised eyebrow. "How big was this hiccup."

Severide held up two fingers with barely any space between them. Erin smiled and gave him a bump with her elbow.

"Some of the guys decided to play a prank on Mills that Riley kinda ended up walked into.." Kelly said.

"What was the prank?" Erin asked.

"They stuffed a bunch of those little popper things in a draw in the kitchen... She kinda freaked out and.. took off." Severide said, scratching his head.

"She came back" he said when he saw the look Erin was giving him. "She brought back a guitar and a few clothes. She's quite the little musician you know."

"Yeah, I do." Erin said.

"She's was playing that song from the Budweiser commercial, you know, the one with the puppy?" Kelly said.

Erin smiled, "yeah, walk me out?"

"You bet" Severide said.

"So how's your case?" He said as they neared her car.

"It's going" Erin replied. "I'm hopping this kid gives us something at some point."

"When do you think that will happen?" Severide asked.

"When she trusts me." Erin said, placing a kiss on Kelly's lips before getting in her car, and driving home.

* * *

_**Hey friends! :) Thanks for all the love you've been showing this story :) It really means a lot! Keep it up! R&R! Enjoy the update. Stay tuned :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So how goes it with Riley?" Voight asked as he and Erin drove back from visiting a CI.

"I think I'm starting to make some real progress with that girl." Erin said.

"Is that right." Voight said.

"Yeah, I've been popping in on her every day and I think her personality is really starting to shine through." Erin said as she couldn't help but smile.

Voight smiled too. "You're fond of this girl."

"I am. You should meet her sometime." Erin said.

Voight nodded. "So what's your next step?"

"Well today's the day I take her back to the hospital to get her stitches out... and then if she doesn't bolt, I plan to ask her what she knows about the murder again."

Voight pulled into the parking lot and parked the car before turning to Erin with a smile.

"I've got big plans for you." He said as they got out of the car and entered the building.

* * *

"Alright I'm heading out.. if anything comes up just give me a ring." Erin said as she gathered her coat and car keys.

"Hey, you're heading to the hospital right?" Jay said.

"Yeah" Erin said, stopping.

"Mind if I tag along? I got some business to take care of across the street." Jay said.

Erin nodded in the direction of the stairs, gesturing for him to come along.

* * *

Erin and Jay pulled up in front of the firehouse and Erin got out. As Erin walked inside she noticed that no one was there, all the trucks were gone.

"Riley?" Erin called out. There was no answer and Riley was nowhere to be found.

Just as Erin was about to worry, she heard the sound of the ambulance pulling in. Erin went out to the garage where she saw Riley hopping out of the front seat.

"Hey Erin!" She said, looking happy to see the detective.

"Hey," Erin said, smiling at the girl. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," She said before turning to wave to Shay. "Thanks for the ride Shay!"

Riley and Erin hopped into Erin's car.

"Riley you remember my partner Jay?" Erin said.

"Hi Riley." Jay said turning around in the front seat to face her.

"Hi," Riley said quietly.

"So were you doing a ride along with Shay?" Erin asked.

Riley shook her head. "No, she was going to get gas and I asked if she could drop me off at the tattoo parlor on the way."

"Did you get a new tattoo?" Erin said.

Riley shook her head again. "No, I was just getting this one redone. It's henna. I have to get it redone every three weeks or so."

"Why don't you just get a real tat then?" Jay asked.

"Just don't like pain I guess." Riley said as she turned to look out the window.

* * *

After Riley got her stitches out the three of them drove back to the police station.

"Wanna come up for bit?" Erin asked as she turned in her seat to face Riley.

"Sure" Riley said a little hesitantly as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

The three of them got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the big doors of the police department. Right before they reached the doors Erin heard Riley take in a big breath and she felt Riley take her hand. Erin glanced down at their clasped hands and Riley followed her gaze. When she realized she had subconsciously taken Erin's hand she let go immediately.

"Sorry.." She whispered as she followed the two detectives into the building.

Erin put her arm around the girl and pulled her to her and smiled. "Come on, theres someone I want you to meet."

With Riley in front of her and Erin's hands on the girl's shoulders, they marched into Voight's office.

"Sargent Voight, I'd like you to meet Riley." Erin said.

Voight stood up and came around his desk. "I remember you from last week, sorry we didn't get to meet before. I'm Hank Voight. May I shake your hand?"

Riley had been watching his hands since she had entered the office, but when he asked her permission to shake her hand, her eyes shot up to meet his."Yes."

Voight extended his hand nice and slow to her and she took it and shook it gently. A slight smile cracking on her face as she stared down at their hands. Erin too, cracked a smile. Voight certainly had a way with those in need.

"Would you like to sit down?" Voight asked, offering her a chair.

Riley took it and Erin sat beside her. Voight walked to his office door and closed it just enough so that it was shut but no sealed. He didn't want Riley to feel trapped. Erin knew this, for he had done it for a time with her when she was young. Voight walked back around his desk and sat down.

"You were there the night that officer was killed." Voight said, getting right to the point.

Riley squirmed a little in her chair and glanced at Erin out of the corner of her eye before looking back at Voight.

"You're a good kid Riley, I can tell. I hear you've been staying at Firehouse 51 and that you've been doing good work over there. That you help out with the day-to-day chores without being asked or told and that you clean up after yourself and show respect to the men and women there. I also hear that you're quite the talented musician."

Riley nodded. "Yes."

"You're smart too, and I know you want to help us. I can see it. But I can also see that you're afraid. But know that you don't to be, cause you got one of the best cops in Chicago looking out for you." He said, nodding to Erin.

Riley stared down at her hands in her lap. Voight and Erin waited patiently.

"I do want to help you..." Riley said softly.

"Just tell us what happened." Erin said.

"If I do will I have to testify?" Riley asked. Her voice was a little shaky.

"We can make you a Confidential Informant so that you don't have to." Voight replied. "We would then just add you to our database."

"But I'd have to give you my name, my full name." Riley said, starting to get upset again.

"Yes, you would." Erin said in a gentle voice.

Riley became stiff in her chair. "No, I can't." She was starting to panic.

Voight held up his hand, and waited for Riley to quiet down. He gave Erin a look and she nodded. He then got up and left the room. Leaving Erin and Riley alone in his office.

"Riley, why don't you want to give us your full name?" Erin asked gently. She pulled her chair closer to Riley and faced her. "Are you in some kind of trouble with the law, cause you know we wouldn't care.. we employ many CIs that are still committing crimes but we look the other way if it means catching someone worse."

"No, its nothing like that, I just can't Erin, I just can't! I want to go. You said I could split if I wanted after my stitches were taken out. Well I want to.. I want to go! Now!" Riley sputtered as she fidgeted in her chair. Her hands gripping the arms of the chair like a vice. Her head on a swivel as she panicly looked around the room.

Erin watched the display in front of her and she thought deeply to herself. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Erin's head as she realized...

"..You're not 18.. are you..." Erin said.

Riley turned to look at her, tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip as it quivered. "No.. I'm not..."

* * *

_**BOOM. R&R! Hope you liked the chapter :) Keep the reviews coming! Thanks again to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites, and follows this story! :) I've also added some more pictures and some gifs to my website so feel free to check it out! Stay tuned for Chapter 5! Peace :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Erin got up out of her chair slowly and headed for the door of Voight's office.

"No wait!" Riley said jumping out of her chair and facing Erin. "You can't tell. Please.."

"I'm not. I'm just going to tell my boss that we're going to be using his office for a little longer." Erin said calmly.

Riley didn't protest further, only stood there in teary silence.

Erin returned to the office a few minutes later after having spoke to Voight, to find Riley sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall, her knees tucked against her chest. Erin sat down like wise beside her. The sat in silence for a few minutes before Erin spoke. "How old are you?"

"15." Riley said quietly, avoiding Erin's eyes.

"Ok." Erin said softly but assuringly. "And what's your name?"

"..Riley Albright." Riley finally said.

"Albright, that's a pretty name. So tell me Riley.. How'd you wind up on the streets?" Erin asked.

"I ran away." Riley said turning her tear-stained eyes to meet Erin's. "My father was abusing me... He'd been abusing me since I was 11..almost 12. I don't know what happened.. one day he was himself and then the next he wasn't. He just came home angry one day and beat me. I thought it was my fault you know? Like maybe I had done something bad or wrong. But then it happened again and it became more of a daily thing and I knew it couldn't be my fault, it just couldn't be! At first I let it slide.. he was my father.. I loved him. But he never stopped and it just got worse and worse. He pulled me out of public school and made me do online school so no one could see the marks. I lost the few friends I had from being so isolated. It was just me and him in that house.. until I took off. He hit me in the face with his impact baton..that's what caused the particle blindness in my one eye... after that.. I knew I couldn't stay there anymore."

"Where was your mother during all this?" Erin said. Her heart was hurting for this young girl.

"She's dead. Died in a car accident when I was 3. I don't remember her much." Riley answered.

"Riley, why didn't you go to the police?" Erin asked.

"I did... they didn't believe me.. refused to believe me." Riley said quietly.

"That doesn't make sense." Erin said.

"Sure it does. My father's their chief of detectives." Riley said.

"Where?" Erin asked. Taking it all in.

"Evergreen Park." Riley said, whipping her tears on her sleeve and looking away from Erin.

"That's 15 or 16 miles from here." Erin said.

"I came as far as I could on foot." Riley murmured. She looked back at Erin.

"Please don't tell. If you do, they'll send me back! I wanted to help you with your murder case but I couldn't. You're cops. If I gave you my name or told you my real age then you'd have to report me. I can't go back Erin.. I won't." Riley cried. She was on her feet now, staring at the detective.

"I have to at least tell my boss." Erin told the young girl.

"No!" Riley yelled and started to back away from her.

"Riley" Erin said as she stood up. "He can help me to help you. He saved my life."

"He'll turn me in!" Riley said, tears pouring from her eyes. Her voice was full of desperation.

"No he won't. I promise.. Riley, look at me." Erin had her hands on the girl's shoulders now. "I promise."

Riley looked straight into Erin's eyes and stopped struggling.

"Trust me." Erin said, almost pleaded.

At that moment Riley leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Erin's neck. Crying into her as she hugged her. Erin was shocked, and a little stunned but quickly pushed all that away and hugged Riley back.

"It's ok Riley, Its's ok... You're safe.. It's gonna be ok."

* * *

When Riley was calm and her tears were dry, Riley and Erin walked out of the police station.

"What now?" Riley asked.

"Now you have to make a choice." Erin said.

Riley gave have a confused look.

"At the beginning of all this I gave you my word that I wouldn't force you to stay... that as soon as your leg was healed you could go. If you wanna run I'll turn my back and you can just disappear." Erin said.

Riley didn't move. Just stood there on the sidewalk, staring at Erin.

"But if you truly want a better life than what you've been dealt with then I will help you get to the other side. And I will do my everything in my power to keep you safe. The choice is your's and your's alone. What's it gonna be Riley?" Erin said.

Riley though long and hard for several minutes. Erin could see her mulling over her options in her mind. She could see that girl wanted to trust her but Erin didn't know if fear would win out in the end.

Finally Riley spoke. "I'd.. I'd like to go back to the Fire Station... if that's alright..?"

Erin smiled and let got of the breath she'd been holding. "Yes, that's perfectly alright."

* * *

"Is he your dad?" Riley asked on the car ride over to Firehouse 51.

"Who?" Erin said.

"Your boss. Is he your dad?" Riley said.

Erin chuckled. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Riley questioned.

"He's known me since I was 13. He adopted me when I was not much older than you." Erin said.

Riley nodded.

"He's good police," Erin continued. "He's a bit of a cowboy sometimes but he does what needs to be done every time."

Erin pulled up in front of the Firehouse and she and Riley got out.

"So uh I'm going to talk to my boss tonight." Erin say as she was getting Riley resettled in.

Riley gave a little nod.

"I'm on shift till late tomorrow, but as soon as I'm off I'll swing by and let you what's up, ok?" Erin said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Riley relied.

Erin gave the young girl a reassuring smile and left to go talk to Voight.

* * *

"Piece of shit.." Voight gruffted after Erin told him who Riley was and what her father had done to her. They were having diner at Lou Mitchell's. "Pick'n on his own kid who can't even defend herself."

"Do you know her dad? Chief Albright of the Evergreen Park detectives?" Erin asked.

Voight shook his head. "I've heard of him... He's a decorated officer."

"I could have Jin do a little digging on him, see what we can find out?" Erin suggested.

"Good idea.. do it." Voight said. "And as far as our other case goes here's what we're gonna do... Riley's going to tell us what she saw and hopefully we can use that intel to find perusable leads that will lead to an arrest. If that happens then-"

"Riley wouldn't have to testify." Erin said.

"And we wouldn't have to put her name on any piece of paper neither." Voight finished.

"And if her information or descriptions doesn't lead to anything we can independently pursue?" Erin asked.

"We'll worry about that bridge if we come to it." Voight said.

After diner, Voight and Erin had a few causal drinks and talked like good friends, coworkers, and families do.

"You know Voight, you're not the big old bear everyone thinks you are." Erin said as they left the restaurant.

Voight ruffled her hair as they were about to part ways. "Don't spread it around."

They both smiled.

* * *

**_R&R! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Riley woke up early in the morning and walked into the kitchen of the Firehouse to get some breakfast. When she entered the room she was greeted by applause. She spooked a bit and jumped back.

"Hey! Sorry kid, we didn't mean to scare ya... we're just happy to see ya is all." Herman said with a smile.

"You are? Why?" Riley said. Stepping back into the kitchen. It was her first day back at the Firehouse since Erin dropped her off last night.

"Well yeah, I mean when Erin came to take you back to the hospital we thought that was it you know? That you'd be gone after that." Mills said.

"Yeah you're like part of the gang now." Severide said.

Riley smiled.

"That, and you make Mills's job easier with all your help'n out around here." Cruz teased.

"Hey!" Mills said tossing a piece of cereal at him.

Cruz teasingly threw another piece back.

"Alright, alright you knuckleheads. Hey Riley come on.. sit down." Herman said. There was an empty seat at the table amongst a large group of male firefighters.

Riley stared at it and hesitated. She wanted to sit with them. She knew they wouldn't hurt her... but every instinct in her body was screaming no. She just couldn't do it.

"Hey you know what, that's ok Riley." Severide said.

Riley nodded. Her eyes down. She got her breakfast, and went back to the bunk room.

* * *

Riley sat on her bunk and picking her guitar when Shay walked in.

"Hey" Shay said.

"Hey" Riley said.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Shay asked.

"Like where?" Riley answered, stopping her picking of the guitar.

"Likeee come with me and I'll show you." Shay said with a wink.

Riley sat quietly for a moment before answering. "Ok."

"Cool" Shay said with a playful smile. Riley smiled back and went with her.

Shay and Riley took a trip out to a bridge that overlooked the Chicago River.

"This is my favorite spot." Shay said. "I love driving the ambo over this bridge."

Riley and Shay hung out and talked. They enjoyed each other's company. As they were talking a bug was flying alongside Riley's face near her cheek. Shay reached up and batted at it with her hand. However when she did so Riley flinched and threw her hands up to block her face.

"Whoa! Riley, hey its ok." Shay soothed. "Its ok.. there was a bug... I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." Riley said.

Shay could clearly see the girl was upset though. Shay put a hand gently on Riley's shoulder. Riley avoided eye contact.

"Hey.. I would never ever hit you." Shay said seriously.

Riley looked at her and nodded. "I know."

"And neither would any of the guys at the Fire Station. I don't know what you've been through Riley but.. no one's gonna hurt you here." Shay said.

"I know... It's just... hard Shay." Riley confessed.

"Yeah I know. You got a lot of people looking out for you ya know? And I know us guys at the FireHouse are particularly fond of ya." Shay said.

Riley nodded. "I like it here... I like you too Shay."

Shay smiled, slung her arm over the kid's shoulders, and together they walked back. "I like you too sweet girl."

"Hey how many songs do you know on that guitar?" Shay asked.

"Haha too many to count.. and I'm a fast learner if you give me the tune. Why?" Riley said.

"I've got an idea." Shay said with a wink.

* * *

Erin walked into the FireHouse to talk to Riley and tell her what she and Voight had discussed.

"Hello?" Erin called out. The station was pretty empty.

"Kelly? Riley? Hello?" Erin called out. All the trucks were here so they weren't out on a run. She picked up her phone and was about to call Kelly when she heard someone call her name.

"They're at Molly's" A firefighter told her. "Your girl and Shay had an idea."

"Ok.. Thanks. What idea?" Erin asked.

The man shrugged. "Didn't hear."

Erin nodded and headed over to Molly's. When she entered the bar a smile was brought to her face at the sight before her.

(Singing) _Well I got friends in low places where the whisky drowns and beer chases.. _(Singing)

Casey and Gabby were standing at the bar with microphones in their hands. Riley stood near them playing guitar. When the song was finished people cheered.

"Alright who's next?! $5 Karaoke right here, show us your stuff!" Shay said into the microphone.

Severide and his squad guys headed up to the bar and put the money on the table. Kelly whispered in Riley's ear and she nodded.

(Singing) _You gotta know when to hold um, know when to fold um, know when to walk away, know when to run. You never count your money, while you're sitting at the table, they'll be plenty time for count'n.. when the dealing's done._ (Singing)

Erin had to laugh. And she also had to smile because Riley looked happy and comfortable. There wasn't a large crowd at the bar but it was progress for little Riley. Sometimes looking at Riley was like looking at her own reflection.

"Erin hey!" Kelly said coming towards her after he was finished singing.

"Hey yourself.. that was some performance." Erin said teasingly.

Severide kissed her and handed her a beer. "That girl is one fine musician. Damn."

"Yeah." Erin said leaning into him.

"So you any closer in your investigation?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah we've been making some real progress." Erin said.

"With the case or with the kid?" Severide asked.

"Both." Erin replied. "She was abused Kelly.."

Severide nodded. "Can't say I'm surprised. Poor kid... do you know by who?"

"Yes but I can't say... made a promise." Erin said.

Severide nodded in understandment. "Hey you wanna get diner this weekend?"

"I'd love too." Erin told him.

"It's a date." Kelly said, kissing her on the cheek before heading back to hang with his guys.

When Riley caught her eye, Erin beckoned her over to her. Riley nodded, handed her guitar to Shay for safe keeping and headed over to Erin. Riley and Erin walked outside and got into Erin's car.

"So I talked to my boss like I said I would." Erin started off.

"Ok." Riley said as she licked her lips nervously.

Erin told Riley everything Voight had said and what he had proposed.

"So.. If you can get leads to catch the bad guys from what I saw then.. you wouldn't have to mention me in any report?" Riley said, making sure she understood Erin right.

"Yep." Erin said.

"What if you can't?" Riley asked a little worriedly.

"Voight said we'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Erin said.

Riley still looked worried and unsure.

"Trust me Riley." Erin said, almost pleaded.

"I do." Riley said. Her voice was soft but she was looking Erin in the eye.

Erin smiled.

* * *

Erin and Riley walked into the Police Station the next morning and marched straight into Voights office. Riley confessed that she was there. She had been sleeping in the upstairs part of the abounded warehouse for a few weeks. It was insulated up there and during the cold night she had slept there to keep warm. She was woken one night to shouting and a man being dragged into the place down stairs. There was a hole in one of the floorboards so she saw what was happening below. She saw them shoot the undercover cop. Riley had snuck out quietly and climbed down the fire escape ladder, ran across the street to the pay phone and made the call. Riley described the guys, the guns, and everything else as best she could.

"That's all I know..." Riley finished quietly.

"That's really great intel Riley, thank you. We're gonna get some very bad men off the streets thanks to you." Voight told the young girl.

Riley smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." Voight said. "Hey, Erin and I are going out to diner tomorrow night. It's kind of a _family_ thing but I think we can make room for one more.. Why don't you join us?"

Riley looked at Erin who was smiling approvingly.

"You sure?" Riley asked.

"I insist." Voight said.

Riley's face softened a bit and she cracked a slight smile. "Ok."

* * *

"Do you might if we make a little detour before I drop you off at Firehouse 51?" Erin asked, as she and Riley drove in the car.

"No." Riley answered.

"Good cause there's some place I wanna take you." Erin said.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a gym where Kelly Severide was outside waiting for them.

Riley gave Erin a look as she undid her seat belt.

"Kelly and I wanna teach you a little will be good for ya... every girl should know something about self-defense. And it might boost your confidence a little. " Erin told her.

"Does he know?" Riley said. A quick flash of panic in her rain grey eyes.

Erin shook her head. "All he know is that somewhere at some point in your life you were abuse. He doesn't know by who or how recently or how old you are... only you, I, and Voight know the truth and that's how its gonna stay."

Riley smiled and leaning forward and gave Erin a quick hug before leaning back and smiling again. "Well.. what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And they got out of the car.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the latest **_**_update! Stay tuned for more! R&R :) Added some new pics of Riley to my website. Peace._**


	7. Chapter 7

_(Singing) "Life's a game but it's not fair. I break the rules so I don't care. So I keep doing my own thing. Walking tall against the rain. Victory's within the mile. Almost there, don't give up now. Only thing that's on my mind. Is who's gonna run this town tonight." (Singing)_

Erin and Voight clapped lightly for the Young girl as Riley took a playful bow.

"I should make that my theme song." Voight said with a chuckled as he tended to the stakes he had on the grill. Erin was seated at the table, drinking a beer. All three of them were at Voight's house on his porch.

Riley chuckled in response as she put her guitar away and took a seat at the table beside Erin.

"How long you been playing?" Voight asked.

"I taught myself when I was eleven." Riley answered.

"I'm impressed." Voight said simply, as he took the stakes off the grill and on to a plate.

"So is that what you want to be when you grow up? A musician?" Erin said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Hmm I don't know.. guess I haven't really thought about it in such a long time. But maybe.. yeah." Riley said.

"Well what did you use to want to be?" Voight asked. "Oh and dig in by the way."

Riley took a mouthful of food. It was so good. She couldn't remember the last time she had, had a meal this good.

"A zookeeper, a vet, a model, a cop, and a race car driver." Riley said after she thought for a moment.

"Well two of those sound pretty good." Voight said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, where'd race car driver come from?" Erin said with a bit of a laugh. "I mean you're only 15.. you can't even drive yet."

Riley laughed a little too and took another bite of food before answering. "Well... when I was 10, I played a lot of Mario Cart and I don't know I guess at that age it seemed easy and super realistic."

All three of them laughed until Riley took a more serious tone.

"And I couldn't be one if I wanted to anyways... you can't race cars if you're half blind in one eye." Riley said, picking at her food a little.

"Well when I was little I wanted to be one of the Spice Girls. But I can't sing soooo what are you gonna do. Besides... most of them are real bitches anyways." Erin said.

Riley giggled and smiled at her.

The three of them talked and talked as they finished up dinner. Erin had never seen Riley this talkative.. ever. It was a beautiful sight... in the sort time she had been with them she had made great strides. But despite her improvements... Riley was still a very damaged and timid girl.

"Alright kiddo, you ready to head back to 51?" Erin asked.

Riley nodded at Erin and then turned to Voight. "Thanks for dinner... it was delicious."

"My pleasure." Voight said in his gravely tone.

Riley and Erin were heading to the door when Voight spoke. "Hey Erin, hold up a second."

Riley gave Erin a look.

"It's ok, go out to the car and wait for me." Erin said.

Riley went and Erin turned to Voight.

"She's a good kid. Reminds me a lot of you." Voight said.

Erin rolled her eyes a little.

"Erin you know she can't live in that firehouse forever." Voight said.

"It won't be forever.. it will be just until she's 18." Erin said slightly jokingly.

Voight gave her a look.

"I know, I know." Erin said seriously.

"After the case is closed we'll have to talk about her situation and what's going to happen with her." Voight said.

"Voight, we can't send her back to her dad." Erin said desperately.

"Did I say that?" Voight said. "All I'm saying is, is that she can't live in the firehouse forever, and that we can't keep "hiding" her forever. The kid needs a home, stability, an education, raising, love, and help... much of the same things you needed when I took you in."

Erin gave Voight a warm look.

"But like I said.. we don't have to discus it yet." Voight said and Erin nodded.

"Thanks for dinner. See you at work tomorrow." Erin said.

"Drive safe." Voight told her as he waved goodbye to Riley from the doorway. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Riley stared out the window of Erin's car in silence for the longest time before she broke the silence and spoke.

"When my dad would beat me.. he use to give me these reasons why when he was done." Riley said quietly.

Erin turned her head slightly to look at the young girl. Riley's eyes remained on the objects outside of the window.

"Like how he's had a bad day at work.. or that I got a bad grade on my homework.. or that someone screwed up on a case..." Riley continued softly.

Erin remained silent.. giving the girl her space to say what she needed to.

"The night he hit me with his impact baton..the night he blinded me... he said nothing... so I asked him "Why daddy?" ... and he said," Riley choked up at the end.

Erin pulled up in front of the fire station and parked the car. She looked at Riley. Her heart breaking for this girl.

"He said... "Just because."" Riley finished. She faced Erin. Her eyes full of tears.

Erin took the young girl's hand and squeezed it tight.

"It's all gonna be ok now." She said meaningfully.

Riley quickly wiped her tears and cracked a small smile. "I know."

* * *

A few days later Erin, Jay, and Antonio were chasing two suspects down the streets of Chicago.

Antonio leaped forward and brought the slower suspect down and cuffed him. "I got him! Get the other one! Go! Go!"

Erin and Jay ran as fast as they could after the man but he was outrunning them and they were losing him. That was until Voight drove out of the ally and took the guy out with his car door.

"Nice one." Jay said, a little surprised.

"Well what are you waiting for? Book him." Voight said.

* * *

Erin emerged from the interrogation room with a smile on her face. She did it. The two guys they had just booked were willing to flip on their bosses for a deal. Which meant that in just a few hours she and the team will have closed the case and have gonna justice for the dead cop.

She sat down at her desk feeling real good when Severide came running into the room.

"Erin!" He called out as run up the steps and into the room.

"Kelly? What are you-"

"I've been trying to call you! Why didn't you answer your phone?!" Kelly said desperately. He sounded out of breath.

"I was in an interrogation.. what's wrong?" Erin said worriedly.

"It's Riley." Severide said. "I tried to talk to them.. to stop them, but they just took her!"

"Who? Who Kelly? Who took her?" Erin pleaded desperately and in shock.

"Child Services."

* * *

**_Uh.. Oh.._**

**_Who do you think called Child Services?! R&R! Stay tuned to find out! Hope you liked the chapter. Love you guys :) _**


End file.
